Freddy Bon Bears Pizza
by FreddyBonBearsPizza
Summary: When 3 different time lines are pulled together by a single force, can the several different Freddys and their friends figure out what is going on?
1. Chapter 1, the past

Withdy

"What...where, where am I?"

As Freddy's systems slowly booted up, he began to remember where he was and what had happened. His face immediately change to more saddened expression as he looked at his surroundings. He saw his best friend Bonnie, destroyed and faceless, and his backup singer

Chica, her jaw hanging loose and her hands removed.

Then he began remembered what had happened to them. After the "bite" people requested that the animatronics, even though stuff into the back of the building to further notice, where made...safe. The engineers were supposed to disable the programing or the electronic systems.

But they arrived to work drunk

When they got there the animatronics had already been shut down, and they began to work. But they quickly became bored and decided to instead "stop them from being able to bite", they tore of Bonnie's face and upper jaw as they laughed hysterically, they then ripped off the cloth coating on his right hand and left foot and tossed it around the room like a football.

Then they moved on to Chica, one of them told the others to watch him. He grabbed a wrench and began to prance around the room as if in a boxing ring, he suddenly lunged at her slamming the rench hard into her bottom jaw, snapping is off her endoskeleton. They fell to the ground laughing like mad men yelling "dude, dude, OH MY GOD that is fucking hilarious!"

They grabbed more beer, becoming more and more drunk by the second, deciding to play tug of war with Chica. Two of the grab a separate hand, starting to pull and tug them. her endoskeleton began to creak and crack them finally, both her hands ripped off her arms as wires spewed out.

They Laughed again a got ready to make freddy "safe", but one of them passed out so they called it a "job well done" and left...

Freddy sat there, silent in dark room, his friends still deactivated. He became confused as to why he could remember this, since he was deactivated at the time, and the fact that he was even awake right now. Before he could think about that more he heard a child's laugh and looked up to see a figure floating above him. He could just make out the face, it almost looked like his, but blood was leaking out its eyes...then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2, the future

Future

A man stumbled into "Freddy Faz Bear's Super Fun Play House", dragging two kids behind him, and was greeted by a man at the front desk,

"hello and welcome, is this your first time here?"

The man replied in a woozy voice "um...yeah"

"then great! we have a bunch of new thing since old place, we've got the all new Chica, the all new Bonnie, now separate from Freddy, and of course, The all new Freddy!

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great but can i go in now?" said the man.

"Yes but theres some new friends too, now we have the puppet, he runs the drink stand, Helen, she's the new foxy...but um...she's currently, out of order, some broke in and destroyed her in protest, uh… something about the...incident of 87, I don't really know… Oh! and balloon boy! he's the owners favorite, you can see him wandering around laughing and handing out balloons!"

"listen, I don't care, i just want to drop off the my kids and relax at the drink stand!"

"Sir I do apologize but there are some rules, don't spill food or-"

"I read the damn rules just let me in!"

"Sir but-" said the man at the front desk as he was pushed aside.

He quickly exclaimed as the drunk man walked into the front room,

"Don't spill food or drinks, keep track your kids, don't yell, don't run, Faz Bear entertainment is not responsible for injury, and…" he sighed as the drunk man walked out of earshot. "...dont in any way harm balloon boy".

The man dropped his kids of with the other kids and walked up to the drink stand, attempting to order a beer, and instead got a coffee. he stepped down the hallway and into one of the empty party rooms, got out his phone and started to mess around on it. About five minutes later he heard a child say hello, he pulled down his phone to see balloon boy standing there.

"Go away" He said to balloon boy, looking back at his phone.

"Hi"

"I said go away!" yelled the man angrily.

Balloon boy just giggled and handed him a balloon.

The man screamed "I SAID GO THE HELL AWAY!" kicking balloon boy hard in the face causing him to fly backwards and fall to the ground.

Upon hearing a large metal clang something in the puppets programing caused him to snap, he immediately froze, causing the people at the drink to stop laughing and stare to him in concern, He put down the drinks and slowly rose up out of the stand.

The man started laugh as he saw balloon boy drop his sign and hold his hand to the crack in his face while he cried, "phff, thats what you get you little shit" then he heard something behind him, before he could turn around he felt it grab him by the back of the neck and throw him into the room on the other side of the hall.

When the man regained his bearings he realized it was the puppet who threw him. He got up and raised his fist, ready to fight. He swung at the puppet but it simply grabbed his wrist, twisting it and throw him into the wall, hitting and breaking off the cover to one of the vents. Before the man could get up the puppet picked him up and shove him head first into the vent.

The man screamed and tried to escape but the puppet kept shoving him in, but the man got stuck at his the waist. The man screamed and swore and tried to kick the puppet, but stopped when he heard the "pop go the weasle" tune playing, right at the end of the song the puppet said in a raspy and terrifying voice, "pop go the weasle" then kicked him hard in the taint, sending the rest of him into the vent.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out from the pain, was the vent cover being put back on and balloon boy laughing…

They had to close early when the man was discovered by another customer, as the puppet walked to his stand to wait till morning he saw something hovering in front of the stand. It looked like the new Freddy but his facial features were different, he had a cloth coating instead of plastic, and he appeared to be yellow. As he got closer he saw that blood was leaking from his eyes and he had long dark claws on his hands and feet, then he heard a child's laugh and his vision went black...


End file.
